


Primadonna

by Faequeen40



Series: Consequences and Revelations [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sorta Reveal Fic, lovestruck Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien really isn't having a great day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien

He couldn’t find Plagg.

He _couldn’t_ find Plagg.

Adrien scrambled through the wrecked classroom, easily vaulting over the desk and sliding underneath, a violet blast of energy ruffling his hair on its way past. He clutched his bag to his chest, heart beating a staccato rhythm against his ribs.

Where was that kwami?

It wasn’t the first time that Plagg had hidden from him, being the tiny master of mischief that he was, but this was the first time that Adrien had been unable to find him in time to transform and face off against the akuma.

He was basically helpless and he couldn’t even help Ladybug when she arrived.

He couldn’t help his Lady.

Adrien gripped his bag, flinching when a blast scattered his cover.

He was going to kill that cat.

It had started with Chloe, as many of their prior akuma attacks had before. There had been auditions for a school wide talent show and Chloe had used her father’s influence to secure herself a position on the judging board. It had been going well for a while, fantastic even, until a girl from the grade above them made a mistake in her audition.

Chloe had been cruel. Cruel to the point that Adrien had stepped in again, his anger successfully shutting her up while Marinette followed after the sobbing girl, leaving her list in Alya’s hands.

Neither the girl or Marinette had reappeared but soon the theatre had been plunged into darkness as an akuma appeared on the stage, proclaiming herself to be the Primadonna. She immediately began blasting people, turning students left and right into her fawning admirers.

He was worried about his classmates but upon seeing Chloe's infatuation with him, the akuma had turned upon him, ignoring the rest of the students in favor of chasing after him. 

Adrien had barely gotten out of the room, dodging blasts in an attempt to find a quiet place to transform. He had just made it to the classroom when he discovered his current dilemma.

Primadonna smirked down at him, twirling a baton between her fingers. “Found you, my dear Fiyero. Now why ever would you run from me, darling? Don’t you want to praise the Primadonna?”

The door slammed open in a red and black spotted blur, saving Adrien from trying to answer. “Alright, I think that’s enough. Show’s over.” Ladybug smirked, yoyo at the ready in her gloved hands.

Adrien immediately tried to tamp down the butterflies that erupted in his stomach as soon as she arrived, green eyes tracking her moves.

Primadonna scoffed, tapping her baton against her shoulder with a haughty look. “You dare to interrupt my performance? There’s no intermission in this show!”

She flicked her baton at the superheroine, flashes of violet light flying across the already wrecked classroom. Ladybug easily dodged out of the way, flipping and dancing with all the limber ease that Adrien admired.

Her yoyo flashed several times, nearly pulling the baton from Primadonna’s hands. With a screech that made both Adrien and Ladybug cover their ears, Primadonna began to aim her attacks at him, taking the advantage she had been presented.

He rolled out of the way, scrambling over to the wall as Ladybug skidded across the classroom, doing her best to make it to his side.

He had to fight down the adoring sigh that nearly escaped him. His green eyes went wide when she crouched beside him, a grin on her face. “Hey, we need to get out of here before this gets any worse.” She murmured, her hands coming to pick him up before he could even react, “Hold on tight!”

His hands flew over his face as she jumped out the shattered window, both as way to shield his face from the still hanging shards of glass and to hopefully keep Ladybug from seeing the crimson blush on his face.

She alighted on the concrete outside, Primadonna’s outraged screech ringing in Adrien’s ears. Ladybug placed him back on his feet, brushing glass from the shoulders of her costume. “Go on and hide. I’d hate to have to swing in and rescue you again, handsome boy.” She winked, her blue eyes mischievous behind her spotted mask.

With a jaunty wave, her yoyo was out and she was swinging back through the window to take on the akuma terrorizing the school.

Adrien was speechless. He debated pinching himself just to make sure this wasn’t some kind of beautiful dream. She had saved him.

Ladybug had saved him.

His Lady had saved him… _and called him handsome_.

He was so consumed with his thoughts of her that he didn’t even notice Plagg hovering in front of his face. “Earth to Adrien.” The kwami called, “Are you just going to stare after her all day or are you going to help her?”

After a rather irritated thwap from Plagg’s tail, Adrien snapped from his besotted thoughts and nodded at the tiny cat, diving behind the school to complete the transformation from civilian to superhero.

It was time to repay his Lady.


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Primadonna and Marinette's inevitable freakout

Ladybug sighed in relief when her partner swung through the window, his staff easily batting away the desk that the akuma had flung in her direction. “Took you long enough.” She teased, her yoyo flying back to her.

“I was a little caught up. But no worries, My Lady. I’m here now.” He winked, temporarily taking his attention off the villain.

The akuma in question shrieked, stomping her foot at being ignored. “I am the Primadonna! Stop ignoring me! I am meant to be adored by all!”

Chat smirked at the girl, flipping his hair haughtily. “How could I pay attention to anyone else when my radiant Lady is here?”

Ladybug flushed at Chat’s compliment, startling when the akuma charged after her feline partner. Thinking quickly, she threw her yoyo at him and jerked him quickly out of the way, sending him crashing into her.

They tumbled into the mess of desks and she groaned, already beginning to feel a sharp pain in her back from their landing. Above her, Chat smiled sheepishly before waggling his eyebrows at their suggestive position. She scoffed at him, rolling out of the cage that his arms created before looking around the empty classroom.

“Where did she go?” Ladybug huffed, a scream from outside catching her attention. She pushed herself to her feet, offering Chat a hand, and “We need to finish this quickly. I’m not sure how devoted Primadonna’s fans are but I really don’t want to fight off an army.”

Chat blanched and pointed at the door, his ears flattening against his head. “It might be too late. Look.”

Outside the classroom, the students that Primadonna had zapped earlier were marching down the stairs, chanting her name with military-like intensity. “That’s not good.” Ladybug said with a frown.

“No kidding. Do you have a plan?” Chat asked, moving quietly across the classroom so as not to arouse the attention of the faux-army outside the door.

“I haven’t used Lucky Charm yet and I’m relatively sure that the akuma is in her baton. So we just need to get it away from her.” Ladybug reasoned, smiling at her partner.

“Easier said than done. I don’t know if we’d be able to get close to her, the way she’s shooting off those beams. I’d hate to get turned into one of her adoring slaves. The only person I want to adore is you.” Chat chuckled, sighing dejectedly when Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“We’ll figure that part out in a second, tomcat. First we need to get down there.”

Chat nodded at her and together they jumped from the window, landing with a crouch on the pavement below. Primadonna huffed at them, twirling her baton between her fingers. “Back to offend me again, are you?” She sniffed, “We’ll see how mighty you are against my fans.”

At her command, the students marched down the stairs, setting themselves up in a block behind her. “What do you say, heroes of Paris? If you give me your Miraculous stones, I can let you join them. You too can revel in the wonder that is me~”

“I don’t think so. Chat, I’m going to use Lucky Charm. Give me a hand?”

“Anything for you, My Lady.” He purred, launching himself at the akuma in order to give her the time needed to summon her power.

A resounding clang rang across the courtyard as Chat’s katana met with Primadonna’s baton. Without hesitation, Ladybug drew on her power. “Lucky Charm!”

A burst of pink light illuminated the fading afternoon and a magnet fell into her palm. “A magnet? What am I supposed to do with this?”

With a grumble, she concentrated, looking at her surroundings with a practiced eye. Her yoyo lit up, as well as the ground beneath Primadonna’s feet and finally the baton itself. Realization hit her and she immediately put the magnet to her yoyo where it adhered strongly, barely moving when she nudged it. “A really powerful magnet.” She giggled to herself before looking up to see where Chat was holding his own against the akuma.

“Chat! Use Cataclysm on the ground beneath her!”

He nodded at her words before back flipping out of the way and summoning his dark power. Chat darted in under her guard and slammed his palm at the ground beneath her feet, the stone immediately crumbling to dust and making her flail and fall.

In that moment, Ladybug’s yoyo flew over her head, its attached magnet going straight for the baton. With a mighty pull, Ladybug yanked the baton back to her and cracked it over her knee, the butterfly escaping.

She quickly caught and purified it, freeing the white butterfly with a smile. Once the akuma was taken care of, she wrestled the magnet off her yoyo and tossed it into the air. “Miraculous Cure!”

Ladybug nodded as all the damage done was put back to rights, her flirty feline partner sidling up to her. She gave him a fist bump, chorusing “Mission Accomplished!”

As if on cue, her earrings began to beep insistently and she winked at her partner before flying away. "Until next time, kitty."

She flew behind the school and slid through an open door, hiding herself in a janitor’s closet just before her earrings beeped for the final time.

Marinette carefully caught Tikki, pressing a light kiss to the top of the exhausted kwami’s head. “Get some rest. I’ll get you a big plate of cookies when we get home.” She promised, slipping the sleepy kwami in her bag.

She went to open the door only to find it locked. With some rising panic, she pulled on the handle, banging quite violently on the flat of the door.

Just her luck. She got locked in a closet.

With a sigh, she banged a few more times before getting ready to wait until someone came looking for her. To her surprise, the door opened and she found herself looking up into familiar green eyes.

“Marinette? What are you doing in here?”

Her breath caught in her throat and her mind immediately went blank, her carefully thought out excuses turning to mush in her head as she remembered what she had said to him earlier, under the guise of Ladybug.

Her face flushed bright crimson and she stuttered terribly, unable to break eye contact. “I-I-I, I got pu-pushed in here when everything happened! I’ve b-been hoping someone would hear me.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess you’re lucky. Ladybug and Chat Noir just beat the akuma. You could have been stuck in there for a lot longer.”

“Yeah! Th-thank you for helping me!” Marinette blurted, her hands coming to cover her mouth, still unable to get over her mortification.

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes! I mean, yeah, I’ll see you in class tomorrow!”

After Adrien was out of sight, Marinette banged her head against the nearest wall. She called him a handsome boy. Again! Of course she was Ladybug but that didn’t make it any better!

She opened her pouch and glared down at her giggling kwami. “Why didn’t you stop me!? I can’t believe I said that to Adrien! And he heard me this time!”

“Oh, Mari.” Tikki giggled, “I think he was flattered. Did you not see how hard he was blushing when you rescued him? I think he might like you~”

“No way.” Marinette scoffed, trying to fight down the slight flutter of disappointment.

Of course he would like Ladybug. Just not boring, old Marinette.

In her dejected state, she failed to notice Adrien gaping at her from around the corner, a tiny black cat chuckling on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really love writing fight scenes so I couldn't resist actually writing the fight against Primadonna.  
> Its actually a little difficult to come up with Lucky Charms and how Ladybug could use them in combat so ultra kudos to the writing staff for Miraculous Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So apparently, something goofed when I copy and pasted this from my word document. There were a few paragraphs completely missing so hats off to the people who already read this and liked it, despite the fact that several pieces of the story were missing.


End file.
